


【希斯爱梅】09 终末 Ending……？

by asarin



Series: 迴星-希斯爱梅2019 [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarin/pseuds/asarin
Summary: FF14 希斯拉德×爱梅特赛尔克灾厄降临哭喊、悲鸣、恸哭构成了旋律悼念、缅怀、哀伤组成了明灯在无尽的痛苦之中，无人庆祝的春天到来了
Relationships: 希斯爱梅
Series: 迴星-希斯爱梅2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961149
Kudos: 1





	【希斯爱梅】09 终末 Ending……？

他看见了火焰与光。  
斑驳的光影在他面前跳得让他的眼睛发痛，被火焰席卷而上、燃烧倒塌的建筑只剩下空空的骨架。街上没有人，碎石瓦砾遍地都是，一片赤红的世界之中，他看见了尽头的天空。  
暗色的漩涡在高空之上缓缓地扩散开来，将漫长而破碎的色带延伸向了世界各处，星光被吞噬了，只剩下无数的阴影无尽地扩大。强烈的压抑感和悲痛几乎要冲破喉咙，但他发不出声音。  
“——！！”

哈迪斯是惊醒的。  
感受到后背已经爬满了冷汗的时候，他才意识到自己刚刚只是做了个梦。亚马乌罗提今天的风似乎还是如往常般清新温和，轻轻拂过他的脸，这才让他稍稍平静下来。哈迪斯发现自己躺在草地上，似乎黎明快要到来了。  
身边有学生脚步欢快地路过，热烈地讨论着今天的毕业典礼的事情。哈迪斯算了一下时间，似乎又到了春天即将来临的时候了。他这几天一直忙着四处调查，想尽办法去修补魔力流动的断点，不知不觉连这么重要的日子都忘在了脑后。对于亚马乌罗提市民来说，春日庆典兼阿尼德罗学院的毕业典礼可是最盛大的几个庆典之一。按照惯例都是要庆祝的。  
“爱梅特赛尔克大人！”有孩子注意到了他，三三两两地围了过来，整齐划一地向他鞠躬：“早上好！”  
“早上好。”被称为爱梅特赛尔克的人放缓了语气，对着他们微笑，“是要去准备毕业典礼和春日庆典吗？”  
“是啊！”“是啊！”孩子们异口同声地喊起来，脸上满是欣喜的期待，“我们在阿尼德罗学院学习了好多年，现在终于可以到独当一面的时候了。而且每年的春日庆典都非常、非常地热闹。您知道吗，爱梅特赛尔克大人！”一个满脸茫然的孩子被推了出来，“他是今年毕业生第一名哦！下午的仪式上要当着所有人的面发言的。”  
“快别说了……”那孩子似乎很不好意思。  
“啊，只是很可惜，好像说委员会的大人们最近都很忙碌，今年可能就没有以前那么热闹了。”有一个孩子语气惋惜地说，他们又齐齐转向爱梅特赛尔克，“请问，委员会的各位会来参加典礼吗？”  
“……虽然说我们最近真的很忙……”爱梅特赛尔克解释道，“但或许这样的庆祝我们还是会出席的。”说话间他转向那个有点害羞的、即将上台发言的学生，伸手拍了拍他的脑袋：“不要太害怕，当年我也在台上演讲过，那个时候我甚至连演讲稿都没有……”  
“唉？！”孩子们齐齐叫起来。  
“都怪我一个有点古怪的朋友，本来就是教授们临时起意，他当天又拉着我跑了一上午，结果只好在讲台上即兴发挥了。”爱梅特赛尔克摇摇头，随后露出笑容，“瞧，这样一想，你既然已经准备充分，就没有什么可怕的了吧？”  
“谢谢您，我会好好努力的。”孩子鞠了一躬，他们一起向爱梅特赛尔克鞠躬道别，手拉着手奔跑在街道上，消失在了道路的尽头。  
“……情况不妙。”他喃喃自语，飞快地起身，自昨天起，冥界的讯息就波动得不太正常，相比于之前的魔力断点和运行的停滞，现在一切都显得过分安定了。他集中精神尝试再窥探一次，却发现周围的色彩变得极其怪异，大量的魔力流至高空，形成了一个巨大的漩涡。  
他被自己的发现震惊了几秒，突然反应过来，急速地打了个响指，白色的鸟雀自他眼前的光中飞过，数量少得可怜，光亮十分微弱。爱梅特赛尔克的心底一凉，这和他想要创造的差得未免太多，是自己也开始没法掌控魔法了吗……但事到如今，已经没有更多的时间耽搁了。“去国会议事堂，所有市民聚集的公共设施，还有创造管理局——找希斯拉德！”他急促地说道，“告诉所有人前去避难，马上！”  
几乎是在一瞬间，鸟雀们收到了讯息，纷纷离开了他的身边，向着各自的目的地疾行而去了。爱梅特赛尔克抬头看了一眼漩涡，飞快地往那边赶了过去。

希斯拉德收起手中的文件，突然感到了一种莫名的怪异。他说不上来，从今早开始他就觉得浑身上下很不舒服，像是泡在湿漉漉的冰水里一样。他原本怀疑是否是这段时间太沉溺于自己的研究有些休息不足，但转念一想，相比于自己那位勤奋的朋友，自己实在是太清闲了一些。或许只是错觉而已吧？这般想着的希斯拉德随意地往窗外看去——  
创造管理局局长出现在大厅的时候，所有人都还在像往常一样地讨论着各自的事情。那位执着于创造一直战斗着的人偶的市民还站在那里，尝试和公务员辩论一番自己的创造的价值。一直致力于给小孩子们创造陪伴使魔的市民还想再一次通过申请，但看他的表情似乎又失败了。希斯拉德直接了当地走到大厅的中间，用力地拍了拍手：“诸位！十分抱歉，现在请马上离开这里。包括这里的公务人员。”  
“……局长？”“希斯拉德局长？”  
“事情有些难以解释，但这是我认为的正确的判断。”说话间一只白色的飞鸟破空而出，从大门中直直地向希斯拉德飞来。创造管理局局长的脸色难得地难看了许多，伸手接住了鸟雀。“委员会那边刚刚来了通知，接下来可能会有些变故。诸位市民，尽快赶回重要的人身边，然后听从指示去安全的地方避难。”  
市民们也明白了事情的严重性，都迅速地结束了手头的事务，向着大门走去了。公务员们从柜台后面走出来，汇聚到希斯拉德的身边：“局长，是传言所说的……”  
“比传言要严重得多。”  
“那我们也应当有引导市民的义务才对。”有人说道，“现在应该还有很多地方没收到讯息，局长先前做的‘门’好像还可以用，我们去那边通知疏散。”  
“我去把登记过的理念尽快压缩成可以携带的载体。就算灾难降临，文明也绝对不可以消失。”  
“我和你一起，现在创造魔法失控得太厉害，两个人一起或许会好一点……”  
在希斯拉德还没有开口之前，所有公务员都自行分配好了各自的任务。他们互相看了一眼，对着彼此点了点头。  
“假如能顺利度过灾难的话……”有个向来开朗的公务员说道，“局长，给所有人放一天假吧？”  
“……一周都可以。”希斯拉德说，“去吧，诸位。为了行星的秩序。”  
所有人各自奔向该去的方向，希斯拉德直接冲出了门。在看到那个巨大的漩涡的瞬间，他就已经明白了为何从早上到现在都持续不散的怪异感。哈迪斯的传讯鸟落在他的手中，向他报告相同的消息时，也要求了他前去避难。但这个时候绝对不是可以安逸地等待灾厄降临的时候——希斯拉德在路上飞奔，已经有市民陆续受到了消息，都是一副行色匆匆的模样。准备着毕业典礼的孩子们在失望之中抱着书本，脚步急促地向着各自的家中赶去。在即将到达漩涡的中心之下的地方，希斯拉德看见了熟悉的身影。  
“哈迪斯！！！”  
哈迪斯转过身时看见希斯拉德向他飞奔而来，他跑得太快，有些呼吸急促，几乎是撞到自己身边的。“我从早上开始就觉得不对劲，果然已经到了这种地步么？！”希斯拉德说话的语气都变得有些紧张，哈迪斯还在艰难地尝试用魔力去干预那个巨大的漩涡，但他很快发现自己本身被削弱过的力量融入那漩涡之中时，就像是水滴落入汪洋不见踪影。“我通知过老爷子他们了，委员会那边在想办法疏散市民。他们似乎考虑用最危险的那个方法……不，这句话你就当做没有听见。”他把话头截住，有些虚脱地收回了手，“魔力的运行都被阻挠了，行星真的已经开始排斥我们的存在了么？”  
“一起试试。”希斯拉德说，“……我们一起，没有做不到的事情。”  
他感觉希斯拉德冰凉的手握住了自己的，哈迪斯咬了咬牙，尝试重新与那漩涡共鸣，希斯拉德也在此刻同他一起举起另一只手。两个人的力量缠绕在一起，向着漩涡的中心奔流而去。那个黑色的漩涡似乎因为光的注入稍稍扭曲了，中心出现了一个亮点。两人的脸上刚刚露出一点喜色，下一秒却感觉漩涡猛烈地涌动着，将他们的魔力全都吞了进去。  
“……没用了。”哈迪斯说，“得想想办法，得让所有人、不，大多数人活下来……希斯拉德，快去避难，这边交给委员会。老爷子那边既然收到了消息，应该等下就会过来。你快离开这里。”  
“哈迪斯。”希斯拉德轻轻地说，“亚马乌罗提之外的世界已经遭遇不幸，而如今我们又面临灾厄。还有哪里可去呢。”  
“……”  
“至少不要离开重要的人吧？”希斯拉德安慰似地对他笑了一下，下一秒就变了眼神，猛地一把拽开了他。大地在此时发出轰鸣般的震颤，整个亚马乌罗提都在剧烈地抖动着，他们站立不稳摔倒在地上，希斯拉德向上挥手，气旋弹开了落下的碎石瓦砾。哈迪斯明显感到风的流动都变得激烈，不再温和地拂过脸庞，而是如同刀刃切割一般充满了恐怖的险恶感。他被希斯拉德拽起来，两个人一道向天空中看去——  
“这是……”  
已经完全被黑暗吞噬的天空中出现了火光，赤色的光带自天空坠落，尽头是燃烧着的流星，它们落进亚马乌罗提的城市街道，带来了爆炸、火焰和崩坏，街上惊慌的声音已经从遥远的地方传了过来，一颗流星碎屑砸在他们的周围，哈迪斯抓紧希斯拉德，在冲击中急速后撤。尘埃散尽后他们看见地面上巨大的陷坑，还有已经烧焦的建筑和树木。两个人的表情都极其难看，但随后更多的流星从天而降，接二连三地冲击到了街道上。周围的市民们混乱成一片，有的甚至还没来得及躲避就直接被倒塌的瓦砾击中，当场毙命于沉重的砖石之下。  
“这就是……‘灾厄’吗……？！”哈迪斯在持续的爆破中站起身来，几乎克制不住地颤栗着。亚马乌罗提已经变成了一片火海，燃烧的建筑落下崩坏的结构，曾经平和的住民们四散奔跑。希斯拉德拽了他一下，他们一起往城市的深处去了。一路上他们看见了无数同胞的尸体，横七竖八地躺到在街道上，不少甚至肢体残缺，被倒塌的建筑死死地压住。路口蹲着的孩子手足无措，发出了惊恐的哭声，哈迪斯上前一步一把将他拽开，从空中落下的碎石摔在他们面前，发出一声巨响。  
“不要蹲在这里，太危险了。”哈迪斯试图让自己的语气冷静一点，那孩子抬起了头，眼中满是恐慌：“爱梅特赛尔克大人——”  
他们看见废墟之下蔓延出的一片殷红，断开的手臂露出一截。孩子张了张嘴，从喉咙中挤出了一句话：“爱梅特赛尔克大人……这就是‘死’吗？”  
“……去找你的家人避难，别傻站在这里。”  
“他就在那里。”孩子呆呆地回答，“他就在下面。”  
哈迪斯突然感到空气中的魔力一阵扭曲，孩子的背后，魔力的流动变得急速，色调迅速地堕为铅灰，一块空间开始坍缩成黑洞，然后从中伸出了尖利的爪牙：怪物扭动着身体从黑洞之中爬出，将爪子向孩子的后背刺去。哈迪斯猛地抬手展开屏障，怪物的爪子撞击在上面，发出刺耳的摩擦声。  
“希斯拉德，把那个孩子带走！”他收回屏障的瞬间打了个响指，压缩成刀刃的空气破空而出，将怪物斩成了两半。再抬头时他看见面前的不远处，更多的空间被扭曲了，黑洞中源源不断地爬出了肢体扭曲的怪物，将四散奔逃的同胞毫不客气地用利爪洞穿吞入腹中。这是什么东西……为什么会这样？他在迎上去战斗的时候感到了冰冷的恐慌感。“这些怪物到底从哪里来……？”  
“恐惧催生恐惧，是永无止境的恶劣循环……”  
拉哈布雷亚和以格约姆在混乱中也赶到了战场，爱梅特赛尔克在抵抗怪物攻击的空隙转过了头：“老爷子！”他看见拉哈布雷亚脸上的表情并不像往常般和善，以格约姆也迅速地以她独有的身手投入了战场。“爱梅特赛尔克。”拉哈布雷亚说，“……真理正在被歪曲，我们已经无法修补了。”  
“市民们的恐慌使他们本能地想要使用魔法抵抗，因此创造了更多的灾厄之兽。”陨石落在他们身边带来爆破，已经摇摇欲坠的楼体飞快地倒塌，激起一大片尘埃。满天飞行的带翼的怪物自空中俯冲而下，将同胞们抛上高空再狠狠地摔到地面，血肉模糊的尸体到处都是，无助的人们在同胞的尸体旁痛哭，或是拼命地想要逃亡安全的地方，却根本不知能去向何方。“有更大的灾厄正在国都深处形成……还有其他的灾兽已经显形于世，委员会的成员想办法去处理了。爱梅特赛尔克，我们尽速解决这边，向那个异变点赶过去。”拉哈布雷亚看了一眼他的身边，“……希斯拉德呢？”  
“我在这里。”  
青年从墙壁上某面破碎的镜子中显露出身形时，黑色的光带就自袖口缠绕而出，将爱梅特赛尔克面前的灾兽洞穿。希斯拉德落到他们面前，稍微点了一下头：“那个孩子我已经安顿好了，现在我们——”  
“尽速解决。”爱梅特赛尔克的声音像是被责任血洗，“……不能再有更多人死去了。”

希斯拉德和哈迪斯相互扶持着赶到国都深处时，其他的委员会成员和幸存的同胞们也汇集到了这里。在他们的眼前，一个巨大的黑洞正在缓缓地旋转，哈迪斯稍微集中了精神，就看见无数的魔力正在被黑洞吸入进去，而里面却像是有一颗巨大的心脏一般不断地鼓动。“……就是那个吗……”他听见希斯拉德在低语，“……最大的灾厄。”  
所有人都静默着，像是等待审判一般。  
黑洞突然一阵扭曲，然后猛地炸开，力量的冲击掀起风暴，将不少人都震慑得后撤了一步。然后那个巨大的、长相怪异而扭曲的怪物出现在所有人的面前，仿佛是无数种生物的胡乱拼接，众多张面孔被镶嵌在头部，哈迪斯清晰地看见在造物的核心扭曲着一团混乱的铅灰色，交缠不清的恶心的触须正扭动纠结，摩擦出尖锐的声响。他感觉到极端地不适，希斯拉德也死死地咬着嘴唇，两个人从废墟上起身，无数的同胞们也从废墟之上起身。面对着最大的灾厄，在场的最高领袖、议长拉哈布雷亚厉声高呼——  
“为了行星的秩序，为了我们的明天！”他发出了命令，“同胞们啊，战斗吧！！”  
所有人都向前踏出一步，希斯拉德走过哈迪斯的身边，青年听见了来自他的低语：“哈迪斯。”说这话时希斯拉德摘下了兜帽，“这一次不用拦我了。”  
在希斯拉德解放能力的瞬间，哈迪斯瞳孔骤然紧缩，在手中暗色的光线构造成利器，用力地刺穿了胸膛。随后是暴风席卷，两个巨大的身影膨胀起来，魔力缠绕着自地面流动，化为利刃破土而出。委员会的成员与无数同胞一道，擅长近身战斗的人冲向最前，剩余所有人围绕那只巨大的灾厄之兽，将魔力尽可能地集中。魔法圆在他们的脚下逐个扩散开，众多人的力量汇聚在一起，组成一个繁复而巨大的魔纹，光线从下而上升起屏障，将战场分割出来。在巨兽的左右两侧突然露出两个黑洞，希斯拉德和哈迪斯的身影显现，同时爆发出强烈的一击，直直地刺向巨兽脸上的面具。在尘埃中他们错身而过交换了位置。拉哈布雷亚与以格约姆结束咏唱，寒冰自天空而降，裹挟着燃烧的烈火击向怪物。植物的藤蔓自某处延伸，带着剧毒的刺，迅速缠绕上怪物的四肢，它的脚下扩出一片水洼，有着尖利牙齿的巨鲨从中跃出，撕咬着巨兽的身体。由光编织而成的箭矢在空中显影，如落雨般纷乱而下……与此同时同胞们的齐声咏唱到了尾声，升起的水晶般的尖利碎块将刀刃瞄准巨兽，在瞬间穿刺了下去。  
希斯拉德和哈迪斯落回地面，身体恢复成人的形态，希斯拉德的脸上还残留着红色的魔纹，两人的瞳孔缩得极小，看上去格外骇人。在一片尘埃爆发之中，他们听见巨兽痛苦的嚎叫：成功了吗？所有人都紧张地等待着结果，哈迪斯稍微闭上眼睛，尝试感受一下那边的魔力的流动。他的意识中出现了一片风暴，有什么在汇聚、集结、然后——  
“都躲开！！！！”  
在哈迪斯发出警告的瞬间，委员会的所有人都极快地行动了起来，尽可能地带着身边的同胞让出一条道路。但力量有限，未能及时撤离的同胞在一片白色的光辉之中被分解成为尘埃，连一声惨叫都没来得及发出。所有人眼睁睁地看着那只巨兽抖落了身上的砖石瓦砾，将镶嵌着不同面孔的脸对准了自己，另一团光在它的口中再次汇聚。哈迪斯抬头时看见隔着光线轨道的希斯拉德，对方也正抬着头看向了自己。他向他伸出了手：“把你的力量借给我，希斯拉德！！”  
“把你的想法告诉我！”希斯拉德也伸出了手，“哈迪斯！！”  
在他们起身奔向对方、将双手交握的那刻，庞大的魔力自指尖涌出，缠绕着彼此的手指，传达到他们的意志之中。“老爷子！”哈迪斯转过头去，看着正在为受伤同胞张开防护的屏障的拉哈布雷亚，“身后拜托了！”  
“米特隆，阿洛格里夫，汇集过来的剩下的灾兽交给你们；以格约姆，带着其他人尽可能地阻止这个怪物的蓄力，拖延一点时间！哈尔玛鲁特和我保护住这些同胞，无论如何，让爱梅特赛尔克他们做他们要做的事！”  
两个人并肩向着巨兽冲去，希斯拉德的左手和哈迪斯的右手中有红色的光线缠绕而出，暗色之杖显现出形态，被他们握在手里。那些漂浮在半空的怪物的面具察觉到他们的目的，向着这边靠过来，口中有光辉闪耀。以格约姆在此时出现在他们的身后，将面具逐个击落：“给我快一点，不要辜负拉哈布雷亚大人！”她用上了强烈的命令的口气，但攻击的频率丝毫不会停止，即使生为女性，依旧有不输他人的力量。希斯拉德和哈迪斯对视一眼，后者沉下声音：“希斯拉德，要上了。”  
“好啊。”希斯拉德扯开了嘴角，笑容变得兴奋起来，“再来跳一次舞吧，哈迪斯！”  
哈迪斯猛地刹住步伐，希斯拉德顺势一拉，两人踩上空气的平台，向着高空跳跃而去。他们手中的长杖拼接成一个，变成了尖锐的枪状造物。那怪物抬起头来，将口中的光线对准两人，希斯拉德和哈迪斯握紧长枪，在跃上最高点的时候，用全身的力气掷了出去——  
“为了同胞的未来！！”“为了他的未来！！”  
——“消失于此吧！！！！”  
消失于此吧、消失于此吧、消失于此吧！哈迪斯强烈地祈求着。……死掉吧、死掉吧、死掉吧！带来灾厄的造物，不要再伤害同胞们的性命了！！！  
长枪洞穿了怪物的核心，怪物的躯体似乎也因为疼痛而蜷缩成了一团。那些面具一时间失去了控制，变得横冲直撞，被同胞们联手击碎。希斯拉德和哈迪斯因重力下落，哈迪斯感到对方一把抓住他，自己背向了大地，随后他感到两人猛地悬停在了半空中——希斯拉德的背后出现了空气做成的阶梯。  
他们站立回这片废墟上，看着灾兽在那里翻滚、挣扎、胸口的光辉变得越来越剧烈。成功了吗？已经消灭掉它了吗？灾厄能够结束了吗？在逐渐扬起的尘埃中，怪兽突然抬起了头，发出了一声振聋发聩的怒吼——  
所有人都被强大的力量震慑出去，哈迪斯滚到碎石上，感觉额头有血流下来。本身在秩序混乱、魔力的流动受阻的世界之中，发挥刚才的力量就已经非常吃力，但那怪物似乎还有最后挣扎的趋势，口中的光辉又一次变得强烈，似乎想要与在场的所有人同归于尽。哈迪斯抬起了头，他看见委员会的所有人在废墟上起身，希斯拉德在废墟上起身，所有的同胞们在废墟上起身，他的大脑飞快地思考起对策来：假如说灾兽诞生于歪曲的真理和众人的恐惧，依靠星球的魔力创造而生，刚刚的一击已经击穿了核心，如果说……有极其强大的力量足以将灾兽的结构撕扯开来，那么有没有将它彻底消灭的可能？  
那些多多少少都受了伤的同胞们看着他，哈迪斯再转头时，看见拉哈布雷亚也看着他，希斯拉德站在他的身边，对着他点了点头。青年向着天空举起了右手，所有人一同举起了手。集中在场所有的、强大的魔法师们的力量，将所有的魔力汇聚至一处，庞大的光辉凝结具现化，这一次是一把巨大的剑。  
灾兽在此刻将口中的毁灭之光怒吼而出，那把集结众人之力的巨剑也落了下来。暗色之剑与毁灭之光激烈地碰撞，哈迪斯咬紧牙关，向着下落的方向注入着魔力。这是一次灾厄与所有人类的抗衡，破碎的光辉碰撞出火花，随后那把巨剑刺穿了银白的光，漂亮而利落地斩下了灾兽的头颅。  
巨剑落地的瞬间，灾兽的构造化成无数丝线飘散开来，哈迪斯竭尽全力跌坐到地上，同胞们也纷纷放松下来。所有人看着光辉升上天空，流星依旧在下落，黑暗仍未散去，但至少现在，没有人想再战斗了。短暂的安宁中，有人疲惫地发话了：  
“我们度过一场浩劫了吗？”  
“……我们暂时活下来了。”有人回答。“活下来了……”  
哈迪斯向后倒下去，希斯拉德在一瞬间用手接住了他的头，平稳地放在了废墟上。“你受伤了，有血。”他自上方凝视着友人的脸，用袖口小心地擦了一把，“不愧是你，哈迪斯。将我们的力量运用得很好，你……”  
他突然感觉哈迪斯有点不对劲，要是往常，或许他会对他微笑一下来庆祝魔法的成功。但哈迪斯现在只是呆滞地看向落下流星的天空，黑暗的幕布上映出地面的火光，灼进他的眼中。希斯拉德一把抓住他，低头凑近他的脸：“哈迪斯！”  
哈迪斯的面具在这时破碎开来，露出他已经有些失焦的眼睛。“结束了吗？最大的灾兽已经被消灭了吗？……我们活下来了吗？应该不会有人死去了吧？”他神色恍惚地重复着，“结束了吧？”  
“——不，灾厄没有结束，只是暂时停止了……还会重复这样的事情，还会有人死去，还会有更多的人死去。”他又说，“得想想办法。必须得想想办法……这是我的责任，我有义务……”  
“看着我，哈迪斯，看着我。”希斯拉德抓紧他的肩膀，“……你现在不是爱梅特赛尔克，你是哈迪斯。听见了吗？你一直都做出了冷静的判断，从灾厄开始之前你就保持着理性，从头到尾都十分尽责。是你带领我们战胜那只最大的灾兽。你做得很好。所以哈迪斯，可以休息一下，听见了吗？”  
“……啊。”哈迪斯缓慢地移动了一下眼球，看向了希斯拉德，“我会的……”  
“你为什么会是这个表情，希斯拉德？”他缓缓地伸出手，希斯拉德自然而然地握住了，“……我没事。真的。”哈迪斯抬起另一只手，轻轻地盖住了眼睛，又重复了一次：“……真的，希斯拉德。你去看看老爷子他们的情况吧，我看见他们好像也受伤了……”  
希斯拉德没有动，也没有说话，只是一直握着哈迪斯的手。他跪坐在废墟上，向着远方抬起了头。满目疮痍，尸骸遍野，火光冲天，断壁残垣，秩序混乱，法则崩坏——明日已经成为了余烬，他们不会再有未来了。  
既然如此。他想道。就由我们自己来创造未来吧。

暂时获得了安宁，人们开始收拾残局。确认死者的身份就要花上一阵功夫，至于损失已经难以计数了。该如何利用能利用的一切，在未定的灾厄之中存活下来，是人们必须考虑的事情。希斯拉德走在街道上，他看上去相当心绪不宁，这样的表情在他的脸上可以堪称罕见。不知不觉他已经走到了创造管理局附近，那边已经被火焰燃烧过，楼体残破不堪，只剩下一些勉强能够辨认的结构。  
“……希斯拉德局长！”“局长！”——“您还活着！太好了……”  
那些曾经离开去各自履行职责的公务员们在火光的余烬中向希斯拉德走来了。创造管理局局长在心里无声地清点了一下人数，只剩下一半不到。其中一人被另外两人搀扶着，将被封存在一块布满纹路的石头的数据举到了他的面前：“局长……”他艰难地说，“……这是我们迄今为止的所有的通过审核的理念，我把它带出来了。”  
“……只有你吗。”他记得离开时是两个人。  
“只有我。”公务员说，“……他睡在下面了。”  
“那你要好好保管这份数据啊。”希斯拉德微笑着拍了拍他的肩膀，假装没有看到那块石头上沾染的血色，“今天辛苦诸位了，你们能回来我很高兴，尽快地去休息吧……”  
“局长。”有人说话了，“我刚刚看到爱梅特赛尔克大人似乎往创造管理局的残骸去了。”  
希斯拉德一愣，接着略一点头，笑容收敛了一些，带着淡淡的悲哀感，“我明白了……我会去找他。”  
他背向那些公务员们，朝着楼梯的残骸走过去。曾经创造管理局是整个亚马乌罗提的想象力汇集之处，众多理念在这里诞生，经由他的手下化为现实，是他后来的人生中最熟悉不过的地方。现在希斯拉德站在这片废墟脚下，抬头望向高空，在数年前的春日，他曾在这里和哈迪斯跳过一场胡闹一般的舞蹈。他能看到在废墟的最高层、支离破碎的楼体结构上有一个人影——银发从兜帽中滑了出来，被火光映成了红色。  
他轻轻地踏了一下地面。这个魔法还能使用真是谢天谢地，希斯拉德踩在空气的台阶上，慢慢地向着上方走去。成年后的他运用这种魔法不再像当年般晦涩，变得熟练而流畅，他毫无阻碍地一路来到了最顶。察觉到他的到来，哈迪斯的肩膀缩了一下，却没有回头。  
“哈迪斯。”希斯拉德先说话了，“这里很危险。”  
“……希斯拉德。”哈迪斯坐在高台上，对他轻轻地说，“我们活下来了。”  
“……啊，是啊。”  
“但我们的故乡不复存在，我们的同胞死伤惨重。”他抬头看向天空，被火焰染红的黑暗的天空中，流星拖拽出轨迹缓缓地下落，“希斯拉德，你还记得今天是什么日子吗？”  
“……”  
“是春天来临的那日啊。”哈迪斯说，“是本该新生的日子啊。”  
希斯拉德在他的身边坐了下来，没有说话。创造管理局的楼体也只剩下残骸，他们坐在废墟上，远远地望着这座毁灭的城市。灾厄仍未结束，城市中隐约传来悲哀的恸哭，火焰在四处燃烧，同胞们蹒跚在街道上，跪下来用布料掩盖死者的尸骸。“他们在悲伤，在绝望，在寻求生路。”哈迪斯感觉这窒息的压抑感让他快要受不了了，但他强迫自己去聆听下去，“同胞们的灵魂在哭泣，他们迷路了，我得去引导他们。”他一遍又一遍地重复着，“我是‘爱梅特赛尔克’，我得去引导他们……”  
他身边的希斯拉德轻轻地拉住了他的手，阻止他继续说下去：“……不是你的错。真的。不要太自责……你尽力了，所有人都尽力了，不是你的错。”  
“……今年没有花了。”哈迪斯干巴巴地回应，“那些孩子们再也没能长大。他们本该成为更优秀的人。”  
希斯拉德低下头，望着脚下的火海，整整一日的灾难之后，火已经熄灭了很多，依稀可以辨认出阴暗的夜色。他向前伸出手去，一团光在他的手中凝聚着，变成了一个黯淡的光球，然后光球脱离了他的手掌，向高空飞去了。  
他们坐在这里等了一会儿，城市之中突然有另一团光闪烁起来，紧接着是第二团、第三团……越来越多。光球缓慢地汇聚成一片海洋，在压抑的抽泣声中升上夜空，将亚马乌罗提映照得宛若白昼。幸存者们用仅能调动的力量点亮哀悼的光辉，为在灾厄中逝去的生命献上最后的告别。永恒的时间带来永久的生命与光亮，似乎一度让这些行星的管理者们遗忘了几乎无法到来的死亡。在漆黑的利刃击穿一切幸福的幻象的今日，在本该迎来春天的今日，哈迪斯和希斯拉德坐在烧黑的废墟上，望向死亡的大地和升上夜空的光芒。  
“哈迪斯。”希斯拉德说，“……偶尔没有‘爱梅特赛尔克’的样子也可以，发泄一下吧。”  
于是青年坐在那里，向着天空发出了绝望的咆哮，直到喊到喉咙嘶哑近乎发不出声音才停止，连换气声都在颤抖，但他不肯流泪，眼圈发红着硬生生地忍了下来。希斯拉德静静地听着，没有打断他，只是把相握的手抓得更紧了一点。  
——在春降临的今日，亚马乌罗提依旧无人入眠，城市的上空依旧点亮了光。没有花，没有歌声，没有互相道贺的人群，没有在街道上起舞的人们。在浓重的将一切都压垮的悲痛之中，死去的城市在新生的日子里，迎来了无人庆祝的春天。


End file.
